Sex without commitment
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: A.U/En una relación solamente sexual, como la que ambos mantenían, los sentimientos no estaban permitidos y los dos estaban de acuerdo con ello.


.

.

.

Sex without commitment

.

.

.

* * *

Jadea sin poder evitarlo, lo hace porque sabe que es en balde intentar siquiera contenerse, ¿cómo poder hacerlo? Si todas aquellas exquisitas sensaciones son algo totalmente nuevo para ella y para todo su inexperto ser, que aunque intenté callarlo clama por màs, por mucho màs de todos aquellos sentires desconocidos para lo que antes fue su virgen cuerpo. Sin pretenderlo se siente delirar de placer, de toda esa embriagante sensación que la hace perder por completo en control, la azota de punta a punta, negandole la posibilidad de pensar, la hace sentir tan malditamente vulnerable que siente que no puede con todo lo que su frágil cuerpo experimenta, y esa es una verdad que su orgullo no le permite aceptar, se maldice por ser tan sensible a su toque y lo maldice a él por provocarle todos esos sentires tan asxificiantes como adictivos, odia sin duda saber que quiere màs de lo que hasta el momento siente, detesta admitir que en ese instante le importa poco y nada perder su pureza en manos de aquel hombre que apenas conoce y que además es catorce años mayor que ella. Odia la debilidad y por eso lo odio aquel sujeto, por hacer de ella un títere al cual puede manejar a su gusto, porque no es más que una persona sin voluntad ante la notable experiencia de aquel capaz de seducirla sólo con la mirada y aquello es una realidad que la hace sentir más que frustración, tal vez no sea alguien que ha vivido lo mismo que su amiga Marron, pero el hecho de que ya cuente con sus 20 años, la hace sentir enojada consigo misma por no haber podido evitar caer ante ese hombre, que cree que por ser quien es la mujeres suplicaran por estar en su cama, siente como todo su orgullo se hace pedazos cada vez que su boca no puede callar y termina gimiendo ante cada beso, ante cada caricia atrevida. Y nuevamente se maldice por ser tal vulnerable ante la perversión de aquel sujeto.

Él la besa y ella no puede evitar corresponder con la misma intensidad con la que es devorada su boca.

Es sin duda asfixiante todo el calor que siente al estar bajo su cuerpo, a merced de él y de todo lo que deseé hacerle pero aunque su orgullo intente ocultarlo, en el fondo no podía negar que había deseado entregarse a él desde que lo conoció, porque después de verlo con sus propios ojos no podía negar que era verdad ese rumor de que Trunks Brief, era el tipo de hombre que con sólo verte te hacía mojar las bragas, y aunque también sintió un tipo de "odio a primera vista", dos meses después de haberlo conocido se encontraba en su cama, retorciendose de placer bajo las sábanas.

Se muerde los labios sin poder evitarlo, al sentir como él entierra ahora dos de sus dedos en su entrecho interior, jadea nuevamente al sentir como esos largos dedos recorren su interior hasta llegar a ese punto de su ser que la hace estallar de placer. No comprende muy bien cómo es posible que sienta tanto goce cada vez que Trunks, toca ese punto tan sensible de su anatomía. Y aquello tampoco es de extrañarle, ya que antes de conocerlo podría decirse que se consideraba asexual, ningún hombre o mujer habían llamado su atención, mucho menos hasta el punto que lo había conseguido este hombre de ojos color mar, nadie nunca había podido despertar en ella, lo que ahora ese sujeto le hacía sentir. Gracias a ese hombre que le parecía tan intorelante como atractivo su curiosidad por el sexo despertó.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus gruesos labios, al sentir como esa experta lengua rodeaba con su saliva su erguido pezón, mientras que esos largos como finos dedos no dejaban de arremeter contra su apretado interior. La sensación de todas aquellas caricias era deliciosa como abrumadora al no saber cómo reaccionar, al gemir sin querer hacerlo siquiera. Y toda aquel sentir se intensificó cuando la hambrienta boca de Trunks, devoró sin más el seno que antes se encontraba torturando a la vez que se atrevía a introducir un tercer dedo en su estrecho interior, moviendolos con gran sabiduria, y cada dulce gemido que salía de su boca eran prueba de ello, se sentía realmente al borde del colapso cada vez que él se atrevía a jugar con su sensible clítoris, sintiendo así un enorme placer que prometía no prolongarse por màs tiempo haciéndola llegar pronto a su primer orgasmo, obligando a su inexperto ser a ser víctima de un goce jamás vivido.

Una vez más sus labios se unieron en medio de tanto regodeo y Pan, pudo tener el placer de sentir como esa húmeda lengua navegaba con total soltura por su boca, en busca de la suya, obligándole sin remedio a corresponder al intenso beso, un beso demasiado húmedo para su poca y nula experiencia y no era para menos cuando del hombre de ojos color cielo se trataba, la menor de ambos, podría jurar que la unión de sus bocas era màs de lengua que de labios, era sin duda ese tipo de roces que la hacían sentirse húmeda con sólo probarlo, tiembla sin quiera proponérselo cuando su tímida lengua intenta darle batalla a la contraria pero aunque se esfuerza por estar a la altura, el de cabellos lilas termina siendo el vencedor como siempre y esa sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto detesta se forma en sus labios, Pan intenta replicar, pero él no se lo permite ya que cuando está por abrir su boca, él la penetra fuertemente con sus dedos, rompiendo así el vaivén lento como también torturador que antes mantenía, haciéndola así llegar a . primer orgasmo, uno que le resultó de lo más exquisito . Su cuerpo se sacude con gran fuerza ante la nueva como placentera sensación de absoluto goce, ante ese enorme placer que recorre cada parte de su piel, cada parte de su ser negandole así la posibilidad de siquiera pensar. Nunca pensó que se podría sentir así como se sentía en ese momento, se encontraba sin poder pensar, sin poder razonar ni mucho menos poder respirar pero aún así el placer que absorbía hasta su última gota de cordura lo recompensaba todo y la incitaba a ir por màs.

—Abre más las piernas, pequeña.

Ordena él y ella inconscientemente obedece a su pedido. Y sonríe sin poder evitarlo porque sabe que lo ha conseguido; ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella será suya.

Estira su mano hasta la mesa de noche, lo suficiente como para poder tomar el envoltorio de aluminío, que alli se encuentra, lo abre sin prisa alguna y se coloca el condón ante los ojos negros de la azabache y sin pretenderlo termina dedicándole una sonrisa que termina por acabar un poco con todos los nervios, que en ese momento la agobian, acto seguido, se acomoda lo mejor posible en medio de sus piernas y sin màs acomoda también su dolorosa erección en la mojada entrada de la menor de los dos.

—Respira hondo.

Le sugiere y una vez que deja de sentirla tensa y màs relajada entra en ella de una sola y profunda estocada.

.

.

.

* * *

Meses antes

* * *

.

.

.

Ser la nieta del magnate Mister Satán, nunca resultó ser un problema para la menor de los Son, o eso pensaba hasta que su infancia terminó. En un principio ser la nieta consentida de tan poderoso hombre resultaba ser lo mejor que podría pasarle, más cuando apenas y contaba con sus cuatro años de edad, era sensiblemente maravilloso para ella obtener todos los dulces o juguetes que quería por sólo ser la pequeña y dulce pariente el hombre màs asquerosamente rico de toda la ciudad, pero claro no todo podía ser de color rosa en su vida, una vez que su perfecta niñez finalizó y la edad de la adultez y madurez llegó a su vida, comenzó a experimentar una verdadera impotencia al tener todo lo que deseaba por ser quien era y no por merecerlo realmente, bastaba con sólo pronunciar su más que conocido apellido para dejar de ser una más del montón, y hasta el día de hoy, odiaba màs que nunca esa verdad. Era verdad que ella deseaba un sin fin de cosas, pero deseaba conseguirlas a través de su esfuerzo, quería ser reconocida por sus logros y no por su apellido, quería ser una persona màs de esas tantas que poblaban su ciudad natal, deseo que cada día parecía más y màs lejano o así se lo hacía ver la situación que recientemente había vivido.

Ya con sus 20 años de edad, había descubierto que la única forma de librarse de todo lo que conllevaba su apellido era no sólo estudiar lo que su adinerado abuelo quería sino también fingir que le fascinaba tal carrera. Era cierto que odiaba estudiar administración de empresa, más cuando tal carrera conllevaba enfocarse en la parte de contabilidad, no podía negar que ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaba dedicando sus mejores años de vida a una profesión de lo más monótona y aburrida, definitivamente algo así no encajaba para nada con alguien como ella, quien pese al haber crecido rodeada de los lujos que le brindaba su abuelo Satán, había heredado el mismo espíritu libre e indomable de su amado abuelo Son Goku, deseaba sin duda ser màs como él y hasta seguir sus mismos pasos y ser tan buenas en las artes marciales como lo era él, pero había un gran impedimento en sus verdaderos sueños y ese impedimento no era nada màs y nada menos que las grandes expectativas que tenía para con ella, Satán, sabía que este último ya la veía hasta como su posible sucesora, era por lo mismo que por el momento no deseaba romper sus ilusiones y por ello seguria fingiendo estar a gusto con su futuro como la futura cabecera de Corporaciones Satán, futuro que le correspondía a su amado padre, y sólo estaba esperando el momento para hacérselo ver a su testarudo abuelo.

Pero hasta el momento ya había conseguido un gran logro, que ni en sus mejores sueños pensó lograr: convencer a Satán de permitirle realizar su pasantia en Corp. Capsule, nunca pensó tener que llegar a tal extremo, de hecho, desde un principio había previsto realizar dicha pasantia en la compañía de su familia, pero ante el primer intento terminó descartando tal idea. Era realmente algo de terror de ver como ante cada error cometido por su parte, los empleados de Corp. Satán, fingían que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado y ni siquiera se molestaban en corregirla por creer estúpidamente que por hacerlo quedarían automáticamente despedidos, o más bien prefería creer eso y no que el padre de su madre tenía algo que ver con aquel insufrible momento, sinceramente si tenía que vivir una vez más ese tipo de situación terminaría por mandar todo al demonio, era por aquello mismo que había dado todo de sí para hacerle ver a Satán que era mejor realizar su pasantia en cualquier compañía que dese luego no fuera la suya porque de no ser así no sólo no aprendería como era debido sino que también terminaría por perjudicarle en un futuro.

Era por todo aquello que ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar, del último piso de Corp. Capsule, esperando por ser atendida por la cabecera de tal empresa, la conocida científica Bulma Brief, una mujer que sin duda era tan bella como inteligente y en la cuál su abuelo parecía confiar ciegamente ya que él personalmente le había pedido a tan hermosa mujer, que fuera precisamente ella quien orientará a su querida nieta en todo lo que fuese necesario. En un inicio le sorprendió que tan importante mujer le cediera siquiera un poco de su importante tiempo, pero su padre le explicó que aunque Bulma pareciera llevar el control de todo su imperio, ahora que su hijo mayor había tomado también las riendas de la compañía, la ya no se veía obligada a pasar cada segundo de su vida en tan importante corporación tecnológica, quizás era por eso que tan importante persona, había decidido dedicarle un poco de su valioso tiempo.

— ¿Señorita, Satán? —una mujer tal alta como elegante le dirige inesperadamente la palabra, sacandola así de sus pensamientos, la azabache al no estar tan atenta como quisiera sólo termina por asentir suavemente.

—La señora Bulma, me ha pedido que la disculpe con usted, pero un asunto urgente a surgido de imprevisto y no podrá atenderla, pero no se preocupe, su hijo Trunks, tomará su lugar.

Se lamenta internamente al oír aquello, detesta tanto los imprevistos, pero no le queda más alternativa que aceptar reunirse con aquella persona que apenas y conoce a través de una que otra foto pero con la cual nunca ha cruzado palabra alguna.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo FanFics :)

Quiero aclarar que no será de más de 10 o de 12 capítulos, los capitulos no serán demasiado largos y trataré de actualizarlo cada dos semanas o cada mes sin falta porque al ser un A.U no pretenderlo alargarlo mucho ya que la trama no será nada del otro mundo.

¡GRACIAS A QUIENES DECIDAN SEGUIR EL FIC!

Bye ^^/


End file.
